King Sombra (Topsiez)
King Sombra is the Topsiez version of King Sombra of Equestria. Personality According to the episode Let Bisons Be Bisons, unlike his counterpart, King Sombra was once a "kind and benevolent" ruler of Topsiez. But now as speculated, he's now an evil umbrum (a shadow pony). As a villain, his personality's close to his counterpart: sadistic, fierce, and cruel who's heart was "black as night". Erin's Total Magical Realms In Let Bisons Be Bisons, the contestants got an advantage in part 2 of the challenge by writing a report on Sombra. To help the contestants out more, Alyssa and SG told them the story of King Sombra of Equestria in their world and how he took over the Crystal Empire and defeated twice. With that information, they all wonder if both King Sombra's and the Crystal Empires were the same or different. Turns out King Sombra of Topsiez was different then his counterpart, he once was a kind ruler of the Crystal Empire. One day, he fell into despair and turned evil. Somehow he was overthrown and banished by Prince Sapphire who was the ruler of Topsiez before the Wizard of Topsiez and now Scarecrow Skullgal. At the end, after the contestants turned in the reports, it has been revealed by Alyssa some of the pages of Sombra are messing. This left out how he fell into despair or how he was banished. As Alyssa tries to figure out, a mysterious figure, King Sombra in his shadow form, outside the Crystal Empire appeared, desperate to get to the Crystal Empire one day. In Slum-umbra Party, King Sombra used his magic to make flowers and it's pollen put the contestants to sleep and have bad dreams. But this was all a distraction to prevent Erin and her friends from stopping from him taking over the Crystal Empire. After they stop the nightmares, the hosts and the contestants saw it was too late: for he took over the Crystal Empire. In The Dark Crystal Empire, his origins were fully revealed. When he took over the Crystal Empire, Erin went after Sombra due to her overprotectiveness of her friends and the contestants. But after threaten by SG who was not herself, Erin left an S.O.S. and went to Sombra only to get captured and put under his spell. When SG secretly freed the civilians and the others evacuate them and a few distractions, the contestants and staff confront the dark unicorn king. During the fight, Phantom Dragoon appeared as a large golden dragon and confronted Sombra with Erin. He looks inside Sombra's memories. In Sombra's memories, it shows he really was the kind ruler he was. He even had a childhood friend named Radiant Hope and he was going to propose to her. But a jealous Chrysalis, who was in love with him, cast a spell on Radiant Hope, turning her into a crystal. It maybe possibly she thinks if she can't have him, no one will. Sombra fell into deep depression and despair. One day Chase Young approached to him and offered a deal to him. The deal was Chase gives Sombra the power to cure Radiant Hope in exchange for the crystals of the kingdom, including the Crystal Heart. King Sombra refuses due to the importance of the Crystal Heart, even after Chase points out the Crystal Heart will hurt him if he takes the power. Chase Young was about to leave until Sombra took the deal. Chase gave him a bottle of black shadows. When Sombra drank it, he started to transform into his evil physical form. Then Chase feed him his Lao Mang Lone Soup to make him evil and immortal. Since he "thanks" Chase Young by blasting him and giving him the black crystals. The two fought until Chase was defeated, but Radiant Hope's statue disappear. This caused him to be in sorrow and anger, making him more evil. He then took over and enslaved the Crystal Empire before Prince Sapphire overthrow him. In the present, Phantom Dragoon and Erin decided to help him by finding Radiant Hope. When they found him in the Sapphire Hearts' backyard which they never guessed it, Dragoon, Erin, and Sombra went to her and Dragoon offered to heal him. Sombra questions why he should trust them until Erin explains Hope was more important to him and Dragoon added love is stronger then evil. Tear-stroke Sombra gave in and let Dragoon heal him and Radiant Hope causing a golden magic in form of a dragon spread through the Crystal Empire along with (Ghost) Alyssa, Prime Alyssa, Dave, and Sammy putting the Crystal Heart back and it's magic mix with it turning the Crystal Empire back to normal and everyone, but J.Z., Ivan, Delilah, and Jericho, became crystalized. Once Sombra was good and Radiant was freed, they reunited and propose again. During the celebration, Sombra does not know what to do with his life since Crystal Empire has four rulers (during the fight he split Scarecrow SG and Scarecrow Darcy from each other). Erin offered him to be a doctor since Radiant Hope is a healer. He smiled and took the idea at heart. Trivia *His backstory and personality is close to the MLP comic book series then in the TV series. *The first time a villain is a major bad guy despite not a contestant or a host. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-contestants Category:Animal Category:Villains Category:Topsiez